Vies parallèles
by Aphrodesca
Summary: Dans un monde où tout est régi par les Puissants, où penser est un mal, une bande d'amis essayent de vivre comme n'importe qui, ce qui est difficile lorsqu'on contourne les règles. Alors que leur destin est tout tracé, d'étranges événements vont se produire et bouleverser leur vie ainsi que briser leur amitié jusqu'au point de non-retour.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Fanfiction posté sur un autre site i an et demi de cela, j'ai soudain eu envie de le faire ici.**

 **Je pense poster une fois tous les neuf jours afin d'être sûre de ne pas prendre de retard, je hais être trop longue entre deux chapitres.**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'eau brûlante monte en vapeur transparente s'étendant dans chaque recoin de la salle et occupant tout l'espace s'offrant à elle. Au-dessus d'une bassine située au cœur de la pièce est suspendue une chaise en métal sombre, retenue par un étrange système de poulies.

Sur la chaise, un homme est attaché de sorte à ne pas tomber dû au fait qu'il est plongé dans l'inconscience.

Du sang frais dégouline du front et se prolonge dans son cou, tandis que son torse est marqué par deux profondes entailles d'où sort un liquide noir et poisseux.

Trois personnes vêtues de noir discutent en retrait près de l'unique porte donnant sur un couloir.

Le plus svelte des trois prend la parole d'un ton sec :

\- Évitez de le tuer car je garde l'espoir que nous lui soustrayions des renseignements !, lance celui qui semble être le plus âgé en se tournant vers le centre de la pièce. Il en va du sort de la race humaine, rajoute-t-il avant de s'en aller en claquant royalement la porte.

L'un des deux restants -celui qui a des cheveux blonds et des prunelles de miel- s'avance vers le prisonnier et le réveille en lui hurlant dans l'oreille tel un abominable dragon prêt à cracher des flammes plus ardentes que les rayons du soleil.

\- Arrête de brailler, veux-tu ?, se moque ouvertement le garçon aux cheveux bleu océan d'une voix faible.

\- Co... comment oses-tu ?! Sale insolent, réplique le blond, hors de lui.

Le deuxième (qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot) abaissa un levier métallique, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser la chaise dans l'eau bouillante.

Le jeune aux cheveux bleus tenta de remonter mais peine perdue. Jugeant que leur questionné pouvait à nouveau respirer, le second homme releva le levier gris sombre.

\- Vous auriez... pu mettre de l'eau tiède, ça aurait suffi, murmura le détenu en constatant la réouverture des blessures sur son buste.

\- Même en me suppliant il n'en sera rien. A moins que tu nous donne le code.

\- Ça... fait des heures que je répète que je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Tu mens excellemment bien mais tu finiras par avouer, répondit-il en se tournant vers son collègue. Fais-le parler, OK ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête de manière affirmative. Puis l'homme aux yeux légèrement caramels sortit sans oublier de fixait méchamment le torturé qui parurent être bien des minutes d'après le destinataire alors que ce n'était en réalité que quelques secondes.

Le dernier aux cheveux sombres essaya d'obtenir des informations cependant l'autre niait la connaissance de ce code.

* * *

\- Lieutenant ! Lieutenant !

\- Oui N°2 ?

\- L'automate a... il a disparu !

\- De quoi ?! Retrouvez-le !

\- Bien.

Une fois son Agent parti, le Lieutenant avança un pion de son échiquier.

\- La partie n'est pas perdue sauf si...

 _Tac_

\- Échec et mat !

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui ont lu et à bientôt dans neuf jours !**


	2. Quand il faut situer l'histoire

**Bonjour, bonjour.**  
 **Je préviens d'abord à propos des prénoms, chacun garde le sien sauf Deathmask pour qui j'ai eu l'idée (originale) de prendre Angelo.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les mots se posent, simples mais réalistes. Les dates se succèdent (Trois Février, Quatre Février...), jour après jour. Ce serait mieux si ce n'était pas interdit.

Pas interdit d'écrire, loin de là, mais interdit de penser par soi-même, d'avoir un avis qui diffère. Mais tout à une raison.

Comme disait ma mère : « On aura beau t'empêcher d'être libre, de boire, de manger ; personne ne pourra t'interdire de rêver, de réfléchir ou aimer car ça fait de toi ce que tu es ».

Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu longtemps ma mère mais j'ai en tête tout son amour, sa chaleur et sa douce voix.

J'imagine qu'elle veille sur moi de là-haut parmi les étoiles.

Depuis plusieurs siècles, les Puissants (précisément depuis la Greatest Eclipse) nous font croire que les sentiments tuent, rongent nos organes vitaux -particulièrement le cœur et le cerveau- et annihilent nos âmes. Ce qui est totalement faux, c'est ce qu'ils espèrent surtout.

 _Ding dong ! Ding dong !_

Vingt heures, le couvre-feu. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher avant que les Veilleurs fassent leur ronde habituelle. Je ferme mon carnet et le range dans le troisième tiroir de mon bureau, en prenant soin de le fermer à clé.

J'éteins ensuite ma lampe et me mets sous la couverture jusqu'au cou car les nuits sont froides.

Je crois m'être endormi en a peine dix minutes.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par le son des cloches annonçant le Discours.

Pour expliquer simplement ce qu'est le Discours, c'est un enregistrement (qui commence à sept heures pile et finit sept minutes plus tard) qui nous rappelle pourquoi nous sommes encore en vie, qu'on ne doit en aucun cas oublier de prendre la PdS7 (Pilules de Survie n°7) et de se faire scanner l'emploi du temps de la journée dans une partie spéciale du cerveau crée uniquement dans ce but -selon la version officielle.

Je me dépêche donc de me lever, me laver, m'habiller, prendre mon petit-déjeuner et de sortir.

Lorsque je suis prêt, le Discours se termine.

Je me dirige ensuite vers les plate-formes où se trouvent les scanners qui ont une grande ressemblance avec les casques de Klaind (la meilleure chose au monde, mis à part mes amis).

 _« Veuillez entrer votre identifiant et votre mot de passe »_

Une fois entrés, j'attends un peu la réponse de la voix électronique :

 _«_ _Entrée_ _validée »._

La barrière électrique qui protège l'instrument se désactive et j'entre dans la sphère grise.

Le scanner descend sur ma tête et fait un affreux _Tit_ avant de remonter.

Mauvaise nouvelle, je finis à dix-sept heures.

Je sors vite et prends dans la poche de ma veste une petite boîte rectangulaire contenant plusieurs PdS7. J'en mange une tout en bifurquant à gauche.

Goût citron, pas repoussant mais loin d'être ce que je préfère.

Je fais un petit détour afin d'acheter un journal pour mon père qui adore tout savoir (ou qui déteste ignorer ce qui se passe). Le temps qu'une petite vieille retrouve les dix centimes qu'elle a fait tombé, je perds quatre précieuses minutes. Après être sorti, je pars vers le collège en traversant l'avenue St-Ushio et passant devant l'horloge je me rends compte d'une chose assez importante : j'ai au moins huit minutes de retard !

Je me mets à courir et arrive en deux minutes.J'entre dans le bâtiment B et toque en B108.

\- Entrez. Ah ! Monsieur Skönhet, vous avez dix minutes et trente-quatre secondes de retard, avez-vous au moins une excuse ?

\- Euh... oui. Je... j'avais oublié mes PdS7 chez moi alors j'ai dû repartir les chercher.

\- Quel idiotie. Faites attention dorénavant, ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Allez à votre place. Bon reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Je vais m'asseoir à ma place au fond de la salle à côté de la fenêtre.

… _si_ _â_ _et_ _ê_ _sont correspondants et î fait_ _68_ _°, combien font..._

Depuis mes deux ans, je vis seul avec mon père qui tente de subvenir à nos besoins alors je l'aide comme je peux. Ma maman est morte lors du Grand Incendie de la rue Jeanne d'Arc. Papa dit que je suis son portrait craché, alors je ne peux que le croire. Dès qu'il parle d'elle,il semble ailleurs, loin dans le passé. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais elle est morte.

… _corrige dans quelques minutes alors..._

La seule preuve de son passage sur Terre, c'est moi. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me parle ou me regarde, il la sent,pas très loin. Le problème, c'est que les photos sont interdites (avec les portraits, biographie... ) tout comme les enterrements : on brûle les morts sept jours après leur décès. Il paraît que c'est pour que les maladies ne se diffusent pas.

Même sans avoir vraiment connue ma mère, je l'aime sauf pour une seule chose : Aphrodite.

C'est le prénom qu'elle m'a choisi lorsque je suis né. Il n'a pas de signification particulière, il n'est pas spécialement laid mais la plupart des adultes autour de moi ont l'air dégoûtés en l'entendant. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons, en tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.

Heureusement pour moi, sur cette planète se trouve une chose que tous les gens saint d'esprit déteste, les Puissants.

… _va au tableau..._

Ce qui est compréhensif car...

\- Aphrodite ! Tu as entendu ?

\- Hein ! Euh... vous pouvez répéter ?

\- Peux-tu aller au tableau répondre à la question 3) ?

\- Oui.

Midi arriva vite, bien plus que je le pensais. Alors que je commençais mon entré, deux de mes amis me rejoignirent : Shura (Cabra-Pescados mais il n'aime pas qu'on le lui rappelle) et Angelo Granchio (alias Deathmask, venant du fait que c'est une vraie terreur qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête).

\- T'as entendu la rumeur que personne ne connaît ?, demande Angelo tout en me volant mon pain.

\- Si personne ne la connaît, tu te doutes que non.

\- Bah peut-être qu'un adulte l'aura lâché par mégarde, ils sont parfois bêtes. Une fois leur quinze ans passés, ils deviennent stupides.

-Mon père n'est pas stupide.

\- Contrairement à mes géniteurs. Mais revenons au sujet principal.

\- Le Maître est atteint, chuchota (enfin) Shura.

\- Oh mon...

\- Moins fort ! On pourrait nous entendre.

\- ...Dieu ! Mais comment diable le sais-tu ?

\- Devine.

\- Tu ne t'es pas battu tout de même ?

\- Non.

\- Tu t'es infiltré dans un des Q.G des Puissants.

\- T'es fou !

\- Alors dis-le moi.

\- Angie, c'est pas un secret si important à cacher.

\- Camus, lâcha enfin Angelo.

\- Comment ?

\- Il n'en a pas parlé, on s'est vu au détour d'un couloir.

\- On se donne rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures, OK ?

\- Compte sur nous pour prévenir les autres.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre malgré le manque d'action et à dans peut-être neuf jours (je pars le 1er et risque de ne pas avoir Internet) !**


	3. Événements

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Me revoici avec un autre chapitre un peu plus intéressant de mon avis (eh oui, je suis de retour) !**

 **Avant de commencer je tiens à apporter quelque infos :**  
 **Camus a les cheveux rouges, Milo blonds, Aphrodite bleus, Deathmask gris.**  
 **Aussi les âges diffèrent de la version originale et ne sont par ailleurs pas cohérents.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous avons mangé avant de partir chacun de notre coté à nos différents cours de l'après-midi.

Je finis donc à dix-sept heures comme prévu, et lorsque que j'arrive chez moi la nuit tombe vu que nous sommes en hiver. Je fais mes devoirs en à peine un quart d'heures, n'ayant heureusement que de l'Histoire-Géo.

\- Aph', à table !

\- Oui 'pa, j'arrive.

Je descend dans la salle à manger et m'assois directement. L'avantage avec mon père, c'est que sa cuisine est franchement excellente, en tout cas bien plus que celle du réfectoire.

\- As-tu passé une bonne journée ?, dit mon père en posant la marmite pleine de soupe brûlante.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Comme d'habitude, pas terrible. Il ne se passe guère de choses dans mon métier, tu sais.

\- En effet. Au fait, je sors ce soir.

\- À quelle heure ?

\- Vingt-deux heures.

\- Prends garde aux Veilleurs.

\- Oui 'pa.

\- Et au Sournois.

\- C'est une histoire pour gamin, dis-je tout bas avant d'ajouter plus fort, je sais me défendre.

\- Ne sait-on jamais.

Moi, le Sournois ne me fait pas peur le moins du monde. Une fois, il y a un de ça, alors que j'avais rendez-vous avec le groupe, je m'égarai un peu. Tandis que je traversais la rue Krul Tepes, un Oublié (humain ayant sombré dans une folie démentielle à cause du virus) me tomba dessus. Paniqué et ne sachant que faire, je ne bougeai pas, comme paralysé par une force invisible. C'est alors qu'une sinistre berceuse se fit entendre tout autour de nous :

 _« Cette noire nuit,_

 _La lune est effacée._

 _Le Sournois sourit_

 _Avant de tuer »_

 _Pan Pan Pan._ Trois coups de feu, l'odeur de la mort. Je tremble encore plus, mes jambes me lâchent. Derrière moi, mon attaquant s'effondre transpercé au crâne à deux reprises, la dernière balle droit au cœur.

Le Sournois a disparu.

Il m'a sauvé, tout comme il aurait pu faire le contraire.

Vingt et une heure cinquante-quatre.

Je prend ma veste et sort précipitamment. Je pars à gauche dans une ruelle sombre qui débouche sur une bien plus grande et éclairée. Je m'arrête, un des Veilleurs se trouve face à moi à une cinquantaine de mètres. Le Stratège. Pas le plus rapide mais le plus réfléchi des sept.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il s'approche calmement, sans presser le pas.

Je me mets à courir dans la direction opposée et tourne immédiatement à droite. Je slalome ensuite entre les Klainds immobiles et gagne ainsi du terrain, ma petite taille aidant à mieux me faufiler. Une fois le Stratège hors de vue, je reprend doucement. J'arrive à notre repaire secret onze minutes après.

\- Enfin !, s'exclame Milo Velona (le plus blond de nous tous)

\- Désolé, j'ai été poursuivi par l'un des Veilleurs.

\- C'est vrai ?! Lequel ?!

\- Le Stratège...

\- Excuses-moi de t'interrompre, me coupe gentiment Camus (soit le meilleur ami de Milo), mais la situation est grave.

\- Parce que c'est vrai ?!, hurla Aïolia.

\- Saches que si ce n'était pas le cas je n'en parlerai pas.

\- S'cuses-moi.

\- Donc vous savez normalement que si le Maître est atteint...

\- Attends !, l'arrêta Seiya.

\- Oui ?, s'agaça légèrement Camus.

\- D'où tiens-tu ceci ? Aucun adulte ou presque n'est au courant.

\- Je préfère garder mes sources secrètes. Bon, je reprend. Il est pour l'instant seulement au second stade donc pas de quoi en informer la population.

\- Ouff !, fîmes-nous à à l'unissons.

\- Aussi il paraît que ses bras droits lui ont conseillés de mettre sa fille Pandore dans le même établissement que nous. Mais ne vous attendez pas à la croiser.

\- Logique vu que notre établissement dispose du meilleur enseignement de tout l'Empire, rajoute Aïolia. Mais...

\- Un autre souci encore ?, lança Shura plutôt inquiet.

\- Eh bien...

\- Bon dépêches-toi, le coupais-je pressé.

\- Les scientifiques vont à coup sûr mettre sur le marché la PdS8, continua-t-il.

\- Et ?

\- Nous sommes en période de contamination donc si la PdS8 ne fonctionne pas et que l'état du Maître empire, ce sera une nouvelle Extermination qui va avoir lieu. Les Veilleurs vont massacrer tous ceux semblant touchés par le virus !

Suite à ça, nul ne dit mot. Les minutes s'écoulèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo prenne la parole :

\- Nous... , commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Malheureusement que pouvons-nous faire ? Somme-nous réellement dans l'incapacité d'agir ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'apporter une réponse mais je l'ignore, lui dit tristement Camus.

\- Ne pas perdre espoir, voilà la meilleure solution que je peux offrir, déclara un Milo souriant.

\- J'crois que tu as raison, approuva le plus jeune -soit Seiya.

\- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer nous reposer. Surtout que cette conversation reste secrète.

\- D'accord, chef Camus !, clamâmes-nous en chœur. Bonne nuit !

Nous repartîmes tous chez nous, au pas de course, dans la nuit noire et cruelle. Je fais aussi très attention à ne croiser personne.

Chez moi , j'ouvre la porte en évitant de réveiller mon père ,au lit depuis un bon moment.

Vu que le sommeil ne vient toujours pas, je descend devant la télévision et tombe sur la rediffusion du dernier concert d'Athéna, une idole ayant beaucoup de succès ces temps-ci. Représentante des scientifiques, c'est une véritable star auprès de tous car gracieuse et avec une voix enchanteresse : pas spécialement grande, fine, une longue chevelure mauve et de grands yeux bleus, une peau claire et toujours des tenues élégantes au possible. Et tout ceci à seulement quinze ans. De plus, ses talents sont multiples : danse, chant, stylisme, mannequinat et elle sait utiliser des armes à feu et épées !

Pendant que « Blue Night » passe, je vais boire.

Je me sers dans le réfrigérateur lorsque des _Tit Tit Tit Tiiiiiit_ se font entendre.

Intrigué je cherche la source de cet étrange bruit :

BBOOOUUUMMMMMMMM !

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à dans je l'espère neuf jours !**


End file.
